Unbelievable
by Slackslack
Summary: It had been Aunt Cass' idea to visit Tadashi's grave from the start.


It had been Aunt Cass' idea to visit Tadashi's grave from the start. She carefully brought it up in her happiest tone one morning, just throwing the idea at the little Hamada. He had been moping for so long, all alone in a room that he once shared with his closest companion. She knew it couldn't be healthy, and perhaps the visit would make Hiro accept things a little more.

She wanted him to feel better, darn it! She really should have picked up a book for this sort of thing. How do you make a grieving, closed off teen feel better about loss? She wasn't too sure, so she thought that this was the best form of action. She certainly couldn't teach him that devouring entire display cases of pastries was the way to drown your sorrows.

It was with a can-do attitude and a "just in case I'm stressed" pastry in hand that she made her way upstairs to throw the idea at Hiro.

Hiro noted the chocolate covered pastry immediately. If he hadn't felt so numb and defeated, he may have commented about how stress eating was bad for one's health. After careful consideration, he settled for simply turning his computer chair away from the woman standing at the top of the stairs.

"You know-" She started, then paused in what Hiro figured was thought. He was wrong, it seemed, as she began to speak again and could barely get words out around the food in her mouth. "Maybe we should..." He assumed this was a pause for another bite. "We should go see.." Another. "The grave." Many bites. The pastry was almost gone. She waited for an answer. "To get us out of here. You know..." She finished the pastry and brushed the crumbs off on her pants, letting her words sink in.

He didn't like the idea. He didn't like people acting like this was some light topic. Yes, Tadashi was gone. No, they shouldn't just throw that fact around just because it had been a month or two.

"We could get some flowers, and maybe get pictures and all of that. You know, make it a thing!" She concluded her proposal with as much energy as she could muster. She hoped sincerely she could lure Hiro out.

"Maybe another time." Hiro answered, looking over his shoulder at her. He knew she wouldn't take it personally, she was used to responses like this by now.

But Cass refused to give up.

Three different times she asked him. (And this lead to three different pastries eaten and three different fits about her stress eating...) And three times he said no.

Looking back on this, Hiro felt sorry. It wasn't until just after the fight with Callaghan that he thought a visit would be in order- That he was WORTHY of this visit. Bringing Aunt Cass was not an option, though. He had some serious business to attend to.

One morning before school had started, Hiro and Baymax were suited up and heading out extremely early. To avoid explaining to Aunt Cass why he and Baymax were dressed up in armor, they had to suffice for a window exit. Said exit involved into the squealing of air from Baymax's balloonish body, then the screams of their shifty take off. After a short and kind of crazy trip they landed at the graveyard together.

Baymax was silent, sensing this to be "A Moment" for Hiro. You never should interrupt one of these moments, Baymax decided. He stayed back while Hiro stepped his way to the grave, then squatted down next to it.

"Hey, Tadashi..." Hiro quietly spoke, looking down. "Things are...awesome." He flashed a wide eyed, gap-toothed grin and laughed a little. "I'm like a super hero now or something. I mean, that sounds a little crazy and arrogant, but you should have seen us. Thank you. I couldn't have done any of this without you and..." Hiro turned his head a little, bringing his gaze up to Baymax. "I couldn't have gotten this far without Baymax. What you did for your friends, and me, and Aunt Cass is..." He paused, bringing his brown eyes back to the stone. There was a moment of deep thought before he finished with a happy, albeit breathy, "Unbelievable." He sadly smiled, then put his fist up to the stone.

He pressed his tiny, curled up hand lightly to the cold, rough surface before pulling away quickly and spreading his fingers in an exploding motion. "Ba la la la la..." He added for effect, then with teary eyes he laughed. "See you later!" He jump up and spun around to Baymax. "We have a place to be, robots won't invent themselves!" With a little running and a small hop, he was latched onto Baymax for a ride to school.


End file.
